Kedelai Oh Kedelai
by Zang
Summary: Untuk Challenge Makanan di Infantrum. Albus diam-diam mengerang. Mau ngapain lagi si Malfoy ini di rumahnya? Membagi-bagi oleh-oleh dari negara lain? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Musim panas itu Scorpius merecokinya dengan tempe, tahu dan menjes.


**Title : ****Kedelai Oh Kedelai**

**Summary : Untuk Challenge Makanan di Infantrum. Albus diam-diam mengerang. Mau ngapain lagi si Malfoy ini di rumahnya? Membagi-bagi oleh-oleh dari negara lain? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Musim panas itu Scorpius merecokinya dengan****_tempe_****,****tahu****dan****_menjes_****. Yang membuat bocah kurus itu kesal, Ginny senang-senang saja dengan oleh-oleh makanan yang tak lazim ditemukan di Diagon Alley sekali pun. Albus curiga ibunya gampang disuap dengan makanan. Mungkin masa kecilnya dulu tidak pernah cukup makan mengingat saudara sang ibu jumlahnya mungkin paling banyak se-Inggris.**

**Pairing : Albus, Scorpius**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter beserta karakternya bukan milik saya. Yang saya miliki hanya plot cerita ini.**

**A/N 1 : Saya underline kata****tahu****yang merujuk pada makanan, supaya beda dengan kata tahu (know).**

**Warnings : Just for fun.**

**.-.-.**

**Untuk Challenge Makanan di Infantrum**

**.-.-.**

Albus mengerutkan kening ketika di minggu ketiga libur musim panas itu Scorpius Malfoy muncul di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Albus," sapanya riang.

"Mau apa?" tanya Albus langsung pada teman seasramanya itu.

"Aku ingin memberi oleh-oleh," jawab Scorpius. Dia menurunkan ransel yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungnya.

Di belakang Albus derap langkah ibunya mendekat. "Siapa itu, Al?"

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius memberi salam.

Ginny langsung menegur putra tengahnya itu. "Kenapa tamunya tidak disuruh masuk? Mana sopan santun yang Mum dan Dad ajarkan padamu?" serunya galak. Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan raut tegasnya, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Seandainya Molly ada di situ saat itu, dia pasti bangga. Wajahnya melunak ketika matanya menatap Scorpius. "Ayo masuk, Nak."

"Scorpius bukan tamu, Mum," gerutu Albus, sebal. Bocah tahun kedua di Hogwarts itu memberi jalan supaya Scorpius masuk.

"Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk Anda, Mrs Potter," kata Scorpius manis. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel hitamnya yang besar.

"Dari Hogsmeade?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

Scorpius tersenyum lebar. "Bukan. Ini oleh-oleh dari Indonesia. Sejak awal libur musim panas sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku, Ayah dan Ibu berlibur di sana. Kami berjemur dan melihat-lihat penyu," jelasnya.

"Pantas saja kulitmu agak gelap, padahal dulunya aku mengira matahari tak akan sanggup mengubah kulit pucat seorang Malfoy," komentar wanita berambut merah itu.

Albus menatap curiga pada ransel Scorpius. Anak berambut hitam itu mengira-ngira oleh-oleh apakah yang akan diberikannya pada ibunya. Tas Si Pirang itu besar, muat banyak barang.

Ginny keheranan ketika dia membuka kantong kertas dari Scorpius. Dia mengeluarkan sebongkah benda persegi sebesar batu bata.

"Apa benda berlumut ini?" gumamnya.

"Itu namanya _tempe_," sahut Scorpius.

"_Tame_?"

"_Tempe_," Scorpius nyengir. "Makanan khas Indonesia. Aku membawa beberapa untuk Anda. Kalau itu untuk dimasak, kalau yang ini keripiknya." Bocah jangkung itu mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus keripik _tempe_ dari tasnya.

"Kau bohong," desis Albus dingin. "Mana ada makanan aman yang ditumbuhi jamur begini."

Scorpius yang duduk di samping Ginny hanya menggeleng. "Benar, kok," ujarnya sabar. "Bentuknya macam-macam. Ada yang hanya sebesar batu bata, ada juga yang sebesar bangku. Rasanya enak sekali, lho," tukasnya. Melihat temannya dan sang ibu yang masih skeptis, dia menambahkan. "Coba Anda lihat di internet. Ada banyak resep yang menggunakan _tempe_. Tapi kata orang sana, paling enak digarami terus digoreng atau dibakar."

Ginny mendengus demi mendengar kata 'internet'. "Kau Malfoy yang sangat Muggle," katanya geli.

Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia nyengir ketika Ginny membuka plastik dan mencicipi sekeping keripik _tempe_.

Ginny terkesiap. "Enak sekali. Gurih. Rasanya eksotis meski agak berminyak," serunya.

Albus masih menampik keripik yang disodorkan ibunya. Dia malah mengambil kertas dan mulai mengipasi tubuhnya. "Kau ke sini hanya untuk memberi _tempe_ yang mencurigakan ini?"

Sang ibu mendelik. "Yang sopan, Al!"

Albus merengut. Ibunya tidak tahu bagaimana Scorpius Malfoy yang sebenarnya, sih!

"Ah itu," Scorpius mengeluarkan senyum malu-malu. "Aku ingin numpang ngeprint. Printer di rumahku rusak."

Albus memutar bola mata. "Tuh, kan. Ke sini pasti ada apa-apa. Lagi pula, apa yang mau kau print? Kehabisan perkamen dan tinta?" sindirnya.

"Aku ingin ikut kontes mengarang cerita untuk sebuah majalah Muggle," terang Scorpius, mengabaikan kalimat menyengat Albus. "Ceritanya harus diketik dan diprint. Sayangnya printer di rumahku habis jatuh dan tempat tintanya rusak."

Ginny tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya ketika Scorpius mengeluarkan laptop dari ranselnya. Keluarga Malfoy mendapat karma sejak kelahiran Scorpius. Keluarga Darah-Murni itu selalu mengagungkan sihir dan memandang rendah Muggle beserta cara hidup mereka. Tak dinyana Scorpius malah tergila-gila pada teknologi Muggle. Bocah itu memiliki laptop, DVD player, sambungan internet (terima kasih pada siapa pun yang menemukan electrizard). Draco Malfoy tak kuasa menampik apa pun yang diminta anak semata wayangnya. Miniatur mini dirinya itu mampu menggunakan jurus mata abu-abu besar lugu yang membuat sang kakek sekali pun luluh dan menuruti kemauan bocah dua belas tahun itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah panjang keluarganya, ada seorang Malfoy yang jadi model untuk iklan di dunia Muggle. Scorpius memang mewarisi gen Draco, lengkap dengan tubuh jangkung dan wajah runcingnya. Namun, bocah itu jauh lebih ramah dan menyenangkan dibanding Draco ketika masih seumuran Scorpius. Scorpius yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun dan kebetulan jalan-jalan di jalanan Muggle London mau saja ketika ada seorang agen yang menawarinya untuk mengiklankan koleksi baju, tas dan sepatu untuk sebuah katalog _print ad_. Karir modelingnya memang berhenti sampai di situ, tapi kecintaannya pada gadget dimulai dari situ.

Bisa dibilang, Scorpius melawan semua _stereotype_ yang selama ini melekat pada keluarga tua Malfoy. Dia menyenangkan, periang, pecinta _gadget_dan masuk asrama Gryffindor.

Albus segera ke ruang keluarga dimana komputer keluarga dan printer berada. Scorpius mengekornya. "Masa di rumahmu yang besar itu hanya ada satu printer?" tanya Albus tak percaya.

Scorpius mengangguk meski sang teman tak melihatnya. "Yang menggunakannya hanya aku, jadi buat apa punya banyak?"

"Memang kapan ceritamu harus dikumpulkan?"

"Sepuluh hari lagi."

Albus berbalik dan menaikkan alis. "Sepuluh hari lagi dan kau ke sini seakan-akan karangan itu harus dikumpulkan nanti?" desisnya.

Masakan untuk malam itu terdiri dari sayur, _tempe_ goreng dan tumis _tempe_. Albus masih ragu-ragu untuk memakannya tapi James melahapnya tanpa banyak komentar. Kakak Albus itu memang tak pernah banyak pertimbangan kalau sudah menyangkut makanan. Apa pun bisa masuk ke perutnya.

Sementara orang tua, kakak dan adiknya makan, Albus hanya memperhatikan potongan-potongan persegi _tempe_ di piring depannya. Makanan itu tampak biasa saja, tidak ada istimewanya. Memang warnanya yang keemasan tampak menarik. Uap dari minyak goreng mengepul ringan dari_tempe_ yang baru ditiriskan itu. Di piring besar lain, tumisan _tempe_ yang dicampur sayuran terhidang dengan dibumbui saus kecap. Potongannya seperti dadu yang biasanya dijumpai Albus di toko mainan sihir Paman George. Dadu _tempe_ kecoklatan itu lebih menggugah selera dibandingkan_plain tempe_ di piringnya.

"Makanlah, Al," ujar sang ayah. "_Tempe_ ini tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Albus takut otaknya akan mengerut, Dad," sambar James dari samping Lily. "Itu pun kalau dia punya otak."

"James!"

"Uh. Aku ingin muntah," kata Lily, membayangkan otak di balik kepala Albus yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam tebal mengerut.

"_Tempe_ termasuk makanan pokok orang di negara di Asia itu," tukas Ginny menenangkan. "Gizinya tinggi. Karena itulah orang sana cerdas-cerdas. Jangan pedulikan omongan James."

"Mum…" James menyela.

"Berhenti bicara atau naik ke kamarmu tanpa makan malam!"

Sementara ibunya menegur dan sang ayah memperingatkan James, Albus mendesah dan mulai makan _tempe_ dari garpunya. Ternyata _tempe_goreng itu enak sekali. Gurih dan renyah bersamaan. Walau penampilannya tidak meyakinkan, rasanya jauh lebih nikmat. Penampilan memang bisa menipu. Albus tidak berhenti mengunyah sampai sepotong _tempe_ itu habis.

**.-.-.**

"Ini tahu untuk Anda," Scorpius mengangsurkan sebuah kotak plastik dua hari kemudian.

"Tahu?" Ginny berseru takjub. Wanita cantik beranak tiga itu tertarik mengamati benda kenyal putih yang lunak itu.

"Iya, tahu. Sejenis tofu. Dari Indonesia juga," jawab Scorpius riang. "Mum membeli banyak sampai Paman Blaise dan Bibi Pansy juga kebagian. Biasanya dimasak bersama _tempe_. Kerupuknya juga ada."

Albus diam-diam mengerang. Mau ngapain lagi si Malfoy ini di rumahnya? Membagi-bagi oleh-oleh dari negara lain? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi juga. Yang membuat bocah kurus itu kesal, Ginny senang-senang saja dengan oleh-oleh makanan yang tak lazim ditemukan di Diagon Alley sekali pun. Albus curiga bahwa ibunya gampang disuap dengan makanan. Mungkin masa kecilnya dulu tidak pernah cukup makan mengingat saudara sang ibu jumlahnya mungkin paling banyak se-Inggris.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius," Ginny berseri-seri. "Tapi aku merasa tak enak pada Astoria…"

"Tak perlu, Mrs. Potter," sela Scorpius sopan. "Aku hanya perlu numpang ngeprint kalau Anda tak keberatan."

"Tidak, tentu tidak," tukas Ginny. "Al, tunjukkan Scorpius printer kita."

Harry yang kebetulan juga libur hanya menggeleng melihat anaknya ogah-ogahan menuju ruang keluarga. Scorpius bukan orang asing di rumah itu. Anak itu bisa masuk Grimmauld Place tanpa kesulitan, mengingat Scorpius masih memiliki darah Black dari pihak ayahnya. Terlebih, Draco dan Harry adalah partner di Kementrian. Kadang saat ada gala, mereka membawa istri dan anak ke acara itu. Dulu, kadang Draco bertamu ke rumah Harry untuk urusan pekerjaan dengan ditemani Scorpius.

Setelah mengantar Scorpius ke tempat printer yang sudah dihafal bocah jangkung itu, Albus kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Hei, Al, kau tidak menemani temanmu itu?" tanya Harry.

Albus mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, Dad," jawabnya singkat.

"Harusnya kau bersikap lebih ramah, Nak," tegur Harry seraya melipat korannya.

"Dad tak tahu sih bagaimana menyebalkannya Scorpius," tangkis Al kesal.

Sang ayah mengamatinya, penasaran. Di antara ketiga anaknya, Albus yang paling tenang. James berisik dan ramai sedang Lily periang. Jarang ada yang membuat Albus jengkel terus-terusan. Rupanya, anak dari mantan rivalnya mampu membuat suasana Albus mendung berkepanjangan.

Duo ayah dan anak itu kembali ke ruang keluarga. Mereka tak mendengar suara apa pun, tidak juga derak printer atau dengungan lembut laptop yang menyala. Mereka cemas.

Albus mendengus ketika dilihatnya laptop Scorpius mati dan pemiliknya tertidur telentang di sofa panjang. Anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu mendekat. Dia tak pernah mengamati siapa pun tidur, tidak juga Scorpius meski mereka seasrama. Namun melihatnya mendengkur halus dengan wajah damai membuat Albus bersimpati. Mungkin temannya itu sibuk mengarang sampai kurang tidur. Scorpius bergerak. Tangannya melambai. Sayangnya, tangannya yang terkepal mengenai lengan Albus dengan keras. Herannya, meski sudah menghantam Albus sampai tersungkur, Scropius tak juga terbangun.

"Dad, apakah semua Malfoy menyebalkan seperti ini?" desah Albus seraya mengusap lengannya. Sang ayah membantunya bangun.

"Percayalah, Nak, Malfoy Senior lebih parah lagi," kata Harry kebapakan.

Ketika makan tahu sore itu, Albus sudah bisa memaafkan Scorpius yang membuat lengannya cenut-cenut. Mungkin bocah bodoh itu memasukkan Ramuan Penjinak Hati pada tahu yang diberikannya siang tadi, pikir Albus, karena ketika memakan makanan kenyal yang mudah lumer di mulut itu, kejengkelan Albus sirna begitu saja. Lily yang suka rewel tentang makanan saja lahap dan menghabiskan empat potong tahu yang dimasukkan ke sup ayam.

"Tahu dan _tempe_ adalah makanan senjata orang negeri itu," ujar Ginny memberitahu. "Penuh gizi, murah dan lezat. Rendah kalori. Makanya penduduknya langsing-langsing dan mungil."

James mengerling adik laki-lakinya yang langsing dan mungil. "Kau pantas tinggal di sana, _Tempe Boy_."

"Jangan memanggilku Bocah _Tempe_," balas Albus kalem. "Kalau kau tak hati-hati dengan apa yang kau makan, kau akan berakhir seukuran mansion keluarga Malfoy. Gendut dan besar."

James terbelalak ngeri. Albus membalasnya dengan seringai yang mengingatkan orang tuanya pada Draco Malfoy versi muda. Rupanya tanpa disadari Albus meniru beberapa seringai Draco –yang juga diturunkan pada Scorpius- yang legendaris itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian Scorpius memberi Ginny _menjes_. Bentuknya seperti batu bata, tapi warnanya abu-abu kehitaman, mirip dengan spons yang sangat tua.

"Tahu memang dari ampas, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius menjelaskan. "Kalau _menjes_ ini ampasnya ampas. Terbuat dari ampas tahu. Tapi rasanya enak dan khasiatnya sama mujarabnya dengan hati salamander. Mujarab untuk mengatasi dompet kering dan menolak bala bokek."

Albus ingin muntah ketika pertama melihatnya. Tapi ketika Ginny menumisnya dengan campuran mint dan buncis, bocah berkacamata itu harus setuju dengan pernyataan sang ayah bahwa rasanya nikmat sekali. Rupanya orang Indonesia memiliki kehebatan yang mengerikan. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengolah ampasnya ampas menjadi makanan yang lezatnya mengesankan ini sungguh diluar perkiraan. Kelezatannya menyamai rasa enak hati salamander. Warnanya yang hitam kemerahan semakin menggugah selera. Ada rasa manis dan pahit bercampur menjadi satu.

Untung ada Stasis Charm sehingga makanan unik itu bisa tahan lama.

**.-.-.**

"Hei, Al, aku punya sesuatu," kata Scorpius. Dia mengajak Albus ke halaman belakang karena apa pun yang akan ditunjukkannya itu mungkin membahayakan bila dilepaskan di dalam rumah. Bocah berkaos dan bercelana jeans itu makin bersemangat ketika Harry mendekat. "Mr. Potter, aku ingin Anda melihatnya juga. Hewan ini cantik sekali."

"Benarkah?" Harry tersenyum. Pria yang dulu mendapat predikat Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup-Dan-Menolak-Mati itu senang melihat Scorpius yang bersemangat dan berbeda dengan ayahnya.

Albus yang berdiri di dekat temannya itu was-was ketika telinganya mendengar dengung dan bising halus yang mencurigakan.

Scorpius gembira. "Kemarin aku ke rumah Paman Blaise. Aku menangkap dua hewan ini."

Anak berambut pirang pucat itu membuka botol sihir tempatnya mengurung dua capung berwarna oranye dan biru elektrik. "Yang biru ini lebih gesit dan lebih cantik."

Albus pucat.

Harry berseru tertahan. "Oh oh, Scorpius jangan…!"

Terlambat. Capung-capung itu sudah mengepakkan sayap dan terbang rendah di atas kepala tiga orang itu.

"Aku membencimu!" pekik Albus sebelum menghambur masuk rumah.

Scorpius terkejut. "Apa yang…" Wajahnya sih. Kata-kata Albus menusuknya.

"Bukan salahmu, Nak," Harry menenangkan. Dia menepuk bahu Scorpius yang melorot. "Albus benci capung. Dulu ketika masih kecil, dia bahkan bersembunyi di kloset sapu sampai berjam-jam gara-gara James menakutinya dengan capung."

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Scorpius muram. "Aku tak bermaksud menakutinya. Aku bersumpah!"

"Aku mengerti," balas Harry.

"Aku tak punya teman di rumah. Bermain dengan peri rumah membosankan, Mr. Potter. Percayalah!"

Scorpius bercerita bahwa dulu sekali ketika masih murid tahun pertama, dia bertemu seekor ular di halaman sekolah. Ular kecil namun berbisa itu hendak menggigitnya, sebelum Albus datang dan berbicara dalam Parseltongue dan menyuruh si ular pergi. Sejak itu Scorpius ingin berteman dengan Albus.

Albus tak mau menemui Scorpius sampai anak itu pulang.

Berhari-hari cucu Lucius Malfoy itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di Grimmauld Place. Albus tahu bahwa Scorpius tidak bermaksud usil padanya. Diam-diam dia merasa kesepian. James tidak mau bermain dengannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia tak mau bermain boneka dengan Lily. Sepupu-sepupunya masih berlibur entah dimana.

"Draco _floo-call_ barusan," ujar Harry sambil duduk di samping Albus. "Anaknya muram terus semenjak dari sini. Kau tak ingin menemuinya dan berkata kau sudah baik-baik saja?" pancing Harry.

Albus mendesah lesu.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menganggap Scorpius menyebalkan. Kalau saja kau tahu, Al, ayahnya jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan dulunya." Auror itu mengerutkan hidung, mengingat hal-hal tak mengenakkan dari Draco.

"Scorpius memang menyebalkan, Dad," ujar Albus akhirnya. "Dia mengekorku di Hogwarts, memantrai kaos hijau polos kesayanganku jadi bermotif Snitch dan sapu terbang. Kekanakan sekali. Waktu ulang tahunku kemarin dia memberiku dompet berbentuk singa yang aumannya sampai menggetarkan dinding. Anti copet, sih, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengambil uang tanpa terpental?"

"Kau ingin baikan dengannya atau tidak?"

"Yeah, Dad. Tentu saja."

"Besok kita ke Diagon Alley. Aku akan mengantarmu ke gerai Florean Fortescue."

Albus mengangguk.

**.-.-.**

Mengherankan sekali Scorpius bisa tampak malu-malu. Bocah yang lebih tinggi dari Albus itu memainkan ujung kaosnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Flourish and Blotts. Ayahnya menunggunya di sana.

"Maaf soal capung itu," cicitnya dengan suara kecil. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau takut capung."

Albus memainkan sendoknya. Es krim yang biasanya membuatnya ngiler itu kini teronggok hampir mencair di mangkuknya. "Aku juga. Reaksiku berlebihan," ungkapnya malu. "Kau boleh datang ke rumahku lagi, kok."

Scorpius tersenyum. "Oke. Tidak ada teman di rumahku. Jadi aku suka main ke rumahmu."

"Merecokiku, maksudmu." Albus mendengus tapi tanpa nada marah.

Albus kini bisa melihat bahwa Scorpius hanyalah bocah periang biasa yang sama sepertinya. Tidak ingin sendirian. Dia juga tak suka memikirkan melewatkan libur musim panas tanpa mendengar pekikan Lily atau gurauan usil James. Pasti tak enak kalau hanya ada Mum dan Dad.

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kau ke rumahku?" cetus Albus. "Mum membuatkanku roti sebesar crup. Tadi pagi aku hanya makan ekornya."

Scorpius tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku akan minta peri rumahku membuatkan aku roti sebesar anjing berkepala tiga yang dulu diceritakan ayahmu."

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N 2 : Saya tidak tahu****_menjes_****dibuat dari apa. Yang saya dengar, entah ini beneran atau gurauan,****_menjes_****dibuat dari ampas****tahu****. Saya tidak keberatan. Rasanya enak dan selama ini saya tidak pernah keracunan hoho.**


End file.
